


Happy New Year

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [18]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Happy New Year

Christmas was fast approaching, and thankfully Hope’s list to Santa was a lot more doable than camping. Had she asked for that again, you would have had to put that off. There was no way in hell you were camping in December. Calder was about 4 months old, and you were looking forward to his first Christmas. The pictures alone would be the cutest thing ever. 

You and Thor took the kids to the mall for pictures with Santa the second week in December. Despite Tony offering to hire someone to come to the tower. You told him that it just wouldn’t have been the same. While, yes, the kids were half God, yes, they were always going to be better off than many, and yes, their uncle was rich...but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t do what you could to give them a normal life. Even if it was the small things. Mall visits for Santa and the Easter Bunny, not giving them everything that they want, teaching them to be kind and humble, and teaching them that just because of who their family was...didn’t mean they were better than anyone else. Tony blurted out “So, you don’t want another set of Tony’s.”, and you knew he was teasing you as he laughed. 

Nat had been working on some wedding plans, so you had been with her most of the morning before Christmas Eve. “You do realize that you have nearly a year, Nat?” You smiled. “You don’t have to stress  _ right now _ about this. Especially during the holidays.” That was the last thing that she be doing in your opinion. 

She let out a breath. “I just want everything perfect, and I feel it’ll take that long to get it right.” She said honestly. “I know that he would get married anywhere I asked, wearing whatever I asked. But I never thought I’d get married, and when I picture it now...I want it to be as romantic and beautiful as yours was.” 

You smiled, rubbing her back. “And it will be! I promise.” You’d do everything to help her get the wedding that they wanted, but right now you were trying to get her to relax. “How about this? Since you are so damn hell bent on doing something for the wedding  _ right now _ , why don’t you make a list of ideas you love? Whether it’s for flowers, for food, whatever. Nothing concrete, just ideas. We can then narrow it down after the New Year.” 

Chewing on her lip, she nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I can get Clint to help, too.” Nat agreed. “I’m glad we have you.” She hugged you. “Alright, I’m gonna go find my fiance and you can go find your family.” 

“Let me know if you need me, okay?” You hugged her back. 

* * *

Walking into your room, you smiled at the sight. Thor was lying on the couch, Calder on his chest, and Hope on his legs. She was cuddling her stuffed duck that Bruce had gotten her for her birthday. “Hi, mommy.” She beamed. “We’re watching Sesame Street!” She told you excitedly. 

“Good show. Mommy watched that growing up.” You told her, making her eyes go wide as you moved to sit in one of the chairs. “He looks so comfy on your chest.” You smiled at Thor, who smiled proudly. Calder had his fist in his mouth, but wasn’t fussing. “I can’t blame him. You are comfy.” You chuckled. “I think Hope agrees.” 

“I will gladly let all three of you use me as a pillow.” He told you. “Pray tell, what is the point of this show?” He raised an eyebrow. He rarely watched things that weren’t Disney, and Hope had just gotten into Sesame Street the last time he was in Asgard. 

You reached over and ran a hand through his hair. “It helps them learn their alphabet, their numbers, dealing with emotions...lots of things. It’s a good show for our kids.” You explained. “These two...and hopefully at least one more.” You smirked as he looked at you the best he could without disturbing the infant on his chest. “Not  _ now _ , Thor.” You giggled. “Calder is still way too young.” 

He nodded. “True, but I look forward to more!” He said honestly. 

* * *

Christmas morning came and you were surprised that it wasn’t Hope that woke you up early. It was Thor. He was excited for the day ahead and wanted to get started as soon as possible. “Babe, you do realize that we will get started when everyone else wakes up? And that it’s currently 7 in the morning? You probably woke me up at least an hour early.” You teased him, sitting up. 

“I wanted some time just us before it was the whole tower.” He admitted. “I made our coffee, and it’s waiting for us in the living room.” 

Your face softened, your heart melting. “Well, like I can turn down some time with my husband.” Getting out of bed, you stretched your arms above your head, enjoying how it felt. “I’ll be right there.” You walked over, pecking his cheek. “Just gonna go do my quick morning routine.” 

He pulled you close. “Don’t take too long.” He flirted. 

* * *

Your little family was the first one to come relax near the very large tree that Tony had picked. The entire team had decorated it together, and you could tell where Hope helped. A little bundle of ornaments. 

Slowly, the others came in. When Wanda and Vision came in last, Tony moved to hand out presents. “Alright, I believe this one is for a princess named Hope.” He chuckled as her little arm shot up, her fingers wiggling. “Here you go.” He handed it over to her. 

One by one, presents were handed out and opened. Calder spent his time in your arms for the most part, but Steve also cuddled him for a bit, too. Hope seemed to move from lap to lap as the morning went on, something everyone seemed to enjoy. “Aunt Nat?” She looked up at the redhead once presents were done. “Play dollies with me?” She asked sweetly, a smile on her face. 

Nat nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Let’s get your toys and bring them to your playroom, okay?” She suggested. “I’m sure that Uncle Clint can help.” 

Hope turned to look at him, grinning. “Play dollies, too?!” She gasped, hopeful. 

Clint chuckled. “Sure, sweetheart.” He got up. “I’ll get my stuff after.” He told the rest of you. “Just leave it here.” 

* * *

The days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve felt like limbo. It was a lot of lounging in pajamas, snacking on leftovers, and playing with new toys. While it was nice to just relax overall, you were looking forward to the routine that the new year would bring. Back to bringing Hope to play in the park, back to having a mostly routine day, and watching Calder and Hope grow. 

“What’s New Years, mommy?” Hope asked as you tucked her into bed. 

“Well, it’s just like it sounds.” You smiled. “A lot of people see it as a fresh start, like a brand new coloring page from one of your books. It’ll go from 2019, to 2020.” You brushed some hair from her face. 

She nodded. “I like coloring.” She mused. “Can we color tomorrow?” 

Chuckling, you leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’d love that. Sleep well, princess. I love you. Daddy will be in to say goodnight in a minute.” 

“Love you, too, mommy.” She said sweetly. “Can you tell Calder I love him, too?” 

“I’ll do just that.” You promised. 

* * *

The rest of the team were having their New Year’s party on another floor while you and Thor curled up on your couch together. You each had a glass of wine, and you were leaning against his side happily. It was 11:59, and you were fighting sleep. Late nights weren’t something you did much anymore. Hell, you couldn’t actually remember the last time you willingly stayed up past ten. 

The ball started to drop, the countdown starting until midnight. You were excited to ring yet another year in with the man you loved. As the countdown hit zero, Thor gently turned your face to him and kissed you gently. The best way to start off the coming days. It was simple, but meant so much to both of you. 

* * *

In the same moment, Clint pulled Nat close, his fingers in her hair. Tony kissed Bruce on the cheek, making the scientist laugh. Wanda kissed Vision gently. And the others simply cheered and toasted. 


End file.
